wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Jasper the SkyWing
Jasper belongs to Wolf the IceWing, please do not use without my permission. Description Jasper is an oddly striped SkyWing play writer. Appearance Jasper is russet, with bands of orange, scarlet, and darker colors striping across his base scales, with a pale orange/cream underbelly and pale orange wing membrane. He has brown eyes with a ring of red around the pupil. His horns are bands of different shades of red and orange. Jasper has a tall, slim stature, though he has a rather pudgy belly. He has a soft, happy expression, and no scars due to never participating in the War of SandWing Succession. He does have a small scratch on his cheek from a childhood game of tag taken too far (a story for another time). He has weird callouses on his right talons from writing. Jasper has a lot of money and not much left to do with it, so he has multiple sets of jewelry and robes. Personality Jasper loves entertainment and sharing things that entertain him. He daydreams of ridiculous scenarios quite often (which have been the inspiration for about 70% of his performances). He loves cute and pretty things, keeping multiple animals around his house because he deemed them "too adorable to be eaten", though he's not fiercely defensive of them (apart from the panda, do not touch the panda) and there are records of him accidentally forgetting then eating a peacock he'd called his favorite bird the day before. He's pretty spoiled as well, and a little whiny if he doesn't get his way. He is creative, rather clever, and intelligent, and quite skilled with a pen. Jasper LOVES talking, and is rather sociable. He has a good sense of humor, is observant of other's feelings, and good at advice. Skills He's not great at "dragon skills" (hunting, fighting, etc) but he is naturally swift like the rest of his Tribe and has great eyesight. He's very good at tracking and memorizing things, along with thinking up ideas. And some bored training made him a good swordsman. History Young Dragonet He was born in an ordinary SkyWing city and lived a pretty normal life. One day he and his sister, Wren, were playing freeze tag with some neighborhood kids and he was too lazy to fly around so he just hid in a potted plant for two hours. When they finally found him, the dragonet who'd been stuck as tagger for those two hours hit him hard on the side of the face, and as a result, he and Wren went berserk on him. The two weren't really allowed to play with those dragonets anymore, but it was totally worth it. Slightly Older Dragonet At the age of two they were actually supposed to do something with their lives. He and his sister went to a SkyWing school, where he did quite well. His mother drastically raised her expectations for him, and then two years later, his academics started to turn completely. He was proficient in their literature class, and did pretty well in history, but in most of his others he had no interest whatsoever in the content and started turning in short stories about the teachers instead of homework. His mother, of corse, was disappointed in him, and started to become incredibly strict, making sure he was always doing exactly what he was supposed to, taking away his possessions when he failed classes, and yelling at him regularly. Jasper ended up barely passing, and graduating, school. Young Adult (like 7-15) Once he was free from school-prison, he went to an actual professional college to study writing more. He started putting on short performances after community theaters to gain funds. One day, a rather wealthy noble attended one of his community plays and decided he loved the writing style, deciding to sponsor Jasper and allow him to produce a private play for him and some of his friends. His first major performance took place in Scarlet's own palace, where he told the story of a dragonet who witnessed a horrific murder by his own mother and was forced to live with the secret. He earned a rather large amount of treasure from this, as most of the attendees were quite rich, and was given his own theater and plot of land. Adult Now, with the SandWing war, heating up, Jasper had his own private plot of land at the edge of the Sky Kingdom, with an entire team of architects, a mountain covered in bamboo filled forests, and his own private theater. For the past 15 years, he worked to build his entire life to sustainable point. He build a glorious mansion, he hired a loyal team of writers, stage crews, and actors for his plays, he started to gain more and more sponsors from nobles and royal dragons in the Kingdom, and even a few SandWings and MudWings. At one of his short skits in Ex-Queen Scarlet's palace, he got to reunite with his sister, who was working as a general and had a dragonet named Crow. This resulted in him being stuck in the palace as chaos unfolded. He was just in the palace, minding his own business, when suddenly hoards of panicked dragons charged through, shouting that the Dragonets of Destiny had murdered Queen Scarlet. A skirmish started up, where he used his hiding-in-plant skills to survive. Afterward, Jasper discovered that Wren had perished in the chaos, and her young dragonet has vanished. Written Plays Following Your Heart Along With The Law A young SkyWing dragonet witnesses a brutal murder, and decides to take the law into his own talons and solve the mystery. After a long investigation, he realizes the murderer was his own mother, and has to choose between turning her in and living with the guilt forever. In the end, he decides to confront her about it. She kills him as well and flees the Kingdom. Trapped In Netting Two SeaWing lovers are captured and placed in the SkyWing arena. As they struggle to stay together and stay alive, they draw closer and closer to in inevitable day where they must fight the other. When it comes down to the final duel, one of them kills himself, and almost immediately afterwards SeaWings invade on a rescue mission. Hidden From Light(1) A SkyWing princess is raised in a secret dungeon underground by her mother, who wants the perfect heir, untainted by other SkyWings. Her only companion other than her mother is a guard stationed to protect her. One day, while the princess and guard are just trying to have lighthearted fun, a new wave of guards arrives and announces that the Queen was challenged by her sister, who is the new queen, and they were sent to kill both of them. The play ends on a dramatic note. Hidden From Light(2) The guard manages to fight off the rest of the guards long enough for the princess to escape, and she flies to challenge the new Queen. There is an epic showdown, the entire time looking like they've met their matches. Finally, the princess pins down her Aunt and kills her, becoming the new queen of the Sky Kingdom. = Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Work In Progress